Ten's Fine, But Eleven's a Crowd
by Seraphina Luna-Lilly Snape
Summary: What happens when the TARDIS decides that the Doctor needs to see Rose Tyler again? I suck at summaries. BTW this is a work in progress and only a preview of the whole story to come in a few days
1. Note

I own nothing. A short preview of my latest project. this actually an assignment for a class Im taking so I will be adding to it soon I just wanted to give you all a preview of it and get some of your ideas. Please review all critism and advice accepted or PM me. A bit of background this is just after Day of the Doctor, Clara is not traveling with the Doctor right now at the moment.


	2. Chapter 1

A wheezing, groaning sound could be heard coming from an alley in London, as the TARDIS materialized. The door opened and out stepped a man wearing a leather jacket and all black. "Come on Rose, it's 2007, London, I think. I was going for Barcelona, the planet, not the city. It's brilliant, they've got dogs, with no noses. Ha, it's fantastic," he rambled.

"Doctor," Rose said with her tongue in teeth grin the Doctor loved. "We never end up where we want to go." Rose stepped out of the TARDIS and took the Doctor's hand.

"Oi, that's not my fault," replied the Doctor indignantly. "Blame Sexy here."

Rose doubled over laughing, "Sexy? Is that what you call the TAR…" Rose was cut off by the sounds of two more TARDIS looking travel machines as they materialized.

The doors of the two TARDISes opened simultaneously, and from the one that looked identical to the Doctor's came a man wearing a tight suit and trench coat, with brown spiked up hair. From the TARDIS that was a different shade of blue out came a man with floppy brown hair wearing a bowtie and tweed jacket. "I call the TARDIS," they finished Rose's sentence together.

Rose looked at the two newcomers, "Who are you?" She moved closer to the Doctor.

Doctor's eyes got larger with the sudden realization of who they were. "No, don't tell me, you're not. You can't be. Please tell me I'm wrong, not both of you," the Doctor begged.

"Yep, we are," the men replied, the Doctor just groaned.

Rose gave them a confused look, "I don't get it."

"Rose Tyler, me and Sandshoes over there," said the Doctor wearing a bow tie indicating the Doctor in the suit.

"Are the future versions of Ears," finished the suited Doctor gesturing to the Doctor, "Oi they're not sandshoes Eleven!"

"Yeah they are. I don't know what I was thinking back what were you thinking when you picked out your sandshoes? They look ridiculous," he shot back at Ten.

"Shut up," grumbled Ten.

"Oi who you calling Ears," asked the Ninth Doctor

Eleven grinned at Nine, "You could fly with those things."

Nine just glared at him, "At least I don't have a chin the size of London," he muttered.

This continued for several minutes before Rose finally had enough and yelled at them, "BOYS!" Rose paused for a second as the Doctors fell silent "Knock it off or I'll give you all the infamous Tyler slap." The three Doctors winced and then looked to each other and reached an agreement; no more fighting around Rose, they had no desire to be on the receiving end of a slap from a Tyler woman.

"Alright then," said the Eleventh Doctor clap as he did so . "There are three Doctors, three TARDISes and one Rose Tyler what could possible go wrong?"

Ten and Nine looked at each other, "Now you've done it," started Nine.

Ten finished the sentence, "Something has to go wrong now."

"Oh who cares, something always goes wrong," said Eleven flapping his hands around as he talked. Turning to Rose he asked, "Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth, would you join me aboard the TARDIS?"

Rose flashed him her tongue in teeth smile "Always Doctor."

Eleven smiled, "Ten, Nine, you coming too? We can tether our TARDISes together and travel in mine."

The other two Doctors nodded. Eleven opened the door of his TARDIS and walked inside, "Alright then as you're so fond of saying Ten, ALLONS-Y!"


	3. Chapter 2

"You've redecorated," said Nine looking around the TARDIS, "I don't like it."

"Me neither," agreed Ten.

"You never do," muttered Eleven.

"Well I think it's brilliant," declared Rose running a hand along the console. "What do you think Old Girl, you like it?"

The TARDIS hummed and her console began to glow. Suddenly without any of the three Time Lords touching her console the TARDIS took off with her trademark wheezing groaning, accompanied by the younger versions of herself. The four occupants of the TARDIS were thrown across the console room by the sudden and unexpected take off. The Doctors recovered the quickest grabbing onto bits of the console for support, as Rose was thrown into the jumpseat. Then as quickly as the TARDIS took off they landed, The three Doctors went about checking all the instruments around the time rotor.

"Air's breathable," said the ninth Doctor, as he checked the atmosphere outside the TARDIS.

"Ooo, 51st century," the tenth Doctor said excitedly

Eleven frowned "We're outside River's cell in the Storm Cage."

As he said this, the door of the TARDIS opened to reveal one Doctor River Song, "Hello Sweetie." River gave Eleven a flirty smile and entered the TARDIS, "Oh there's three of you. Now this is interesting." River then turned to Rose, "Rose Tyler the woman who loves the Doctor, how have you been?"

"I'm sorry, do I know you," asked Rose.

River gave her a sad look, "It must be early in your timeline." River turned her gaze to the Doctors themselves, "Definitely early days." She paused for a moment, "The early days before The Big Bad Wolf." River smiled slightly and drew a breath, "So what adventure are we on today my love…."

Rose gasped, "Doctor?"

"It's nothing Rose," answered the eleventh Doctor dismissing her with a wave of his hand. "What about setting the TARDIS to random?"

"Sounds like fun," said Ten. "ALLONS-Y!"

Nine grinned "fantastic."

Eleven flipped a switch on the console, "GERONIMO!" River and Rose just rolled their eyes. The TARDIS took off flinging her passengers around the console room.


	4. Author's request

Who do you want to join our heroes?

Jack

Martha

Donna

The Ponds

Clara

You can always submit your own ideas or yourself as the future companion of our heroes. Just leave me some information on your character. Vote in the poll on my page or leave a review with your choice or character in it

Please consider helping me with this story. I rather like this story and I have ideas for each potential companion. But I would love to get my readers involved.


End file.
